


Problems At Prom

by MissAllySwan



Category: The Dumping Ground
Genre: Asthma, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt, Mike leaves the dumping ground, Minor Injuries, Prom, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Mike has just announced he is leaving the dumping ground. And when a few of the kids get hurt at prom, everyone just misses him more. One-Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Problems At Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linneagb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Linneagb).



**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dumping Ground or any of its characters. Everything you may recognize belongs to CBBC.**

* * *

_Mike Milligan was leaving the dumping ground._ Everyone was still in shock at the news. There were many emotions. They were overall very happy for him, but also sad they would be losing the best father figure most of them had ever had. They all made sure to give him a hug before he ended up heading out for the night. After he left, most of the kids felt like going home. It just felt odd to go back to having fun with knowing that in the morning Mike would be gone and who knows when they would see him again.

"Come on." May-Li encouraged when the rest of them seemed to be lagging around in the back. "Enjoy the night." She knew that was what Mike would want.

Tyler took that opportunity when he noticed that Jody had slipped away. He went to find her outside after realizing that he had made a mistake with bringing Piper here. Meanwhile, the rest of the kids heading back out to where the music was. Chloe went with Jake over to the punch table, accidently knocking a few of the pre-filled glasses. Bird took Candi-Rose out on the dance floor, noticing that she was in need of a date change. Katy, Taz, and Sid watched as those two started to dance.

"Come on!" Taz took Sid by the arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Katy ran behind following and then ended up slipping on the spilled drink. As she fell, Katy ended up hitting her head on the corner of the table.

May-Li ran over as soon as she heard the wails overpowering the music. People started to crowd around the area and she pushed them aside to see what happened. May-Li crouched down and looked at Taz and Sid, whom were right at Katy's side. "What happened?"

"She slipped." Sid answered.

Taz noticed the blood coming from the gash on Katy's forehead; it made her nervous. She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"It's going to be okay, but lets give her some space." May-Li responded and then turned back to Katy, whom was still sobbing. "Hey, Katy, it's going to be okay."

"I want my mummy!" Katy cried.

"May-Li." She turned her attention to Jake. He handed her a towel which she gently placed against the wound. It initially made Katy cry harder.

"Shhh, it's okay. I just need to hold this here." May-Li wanted to get the bleeding under control until they could get Katy to see a doctor. May-Li could tell she was probably going to need stitches. "I know it hurts," She also knew the shock from the accident definitely was adding to the pain.

"Um May-Li…" Sid spoke as he noticed Taz's breathing pick up and her hand was against her chest. Sid didn't know what to do or what was happening. "Something's wrong."

"Sid, come hold this for Katy." May-Li urged him to do so quickly. They switched places, with May-Li going over to Taz's side. "Taz, she's going to be okay." May-Li's first thought was a panic attack, but then she wasn't so sure as she remembered something. "You have asthma?" Taz nodded as she continued to struggle to breathe. "Did you bring an inhaler with you?" May-Li asked and Taz shook her head. "Okay, listen, Taz, I want you to take some slow breaths." May-Li knew without an inhaler, they needed to try something else to get it under control. "Listen to my breathing, yeah?" It took a few minutes and they managed to get Taz's breathing to slow down. "That's it." May-Li encouraged.

"May-Li." She sighed and then turned to see Chloe. "Please tell me you're just going to tell me you've called an ambulance."

"Well yes." Chloe nodded.

"And no." Jake added.

"There's another problem." May-Li looked to see Bec. She had a few drops of blood on her dress. Then Bec smiled, revealing the gap of a missing tooth. May-Li blanched, "What happened to you?!" She exclaimed.

"Long story." Bec said, putting a small bag of ice to her upper jaw.

"Later." May-Li was trying to stay calm. "Can you stay with Taz? I need to check on Katy." Bec nodded and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder as May-Li went back over to Katy. "You doing okay?"

Katy nodded, "Is Taz alright?" She was worried about her friend.

"She will be okay. And you will be too." May-Li reassured.

Eventually, an ambulance arrived and two paramedics came in. May-Li flagged them over and they helped Katy onto the gurney. "This Katy, she slipped and hit her head." May-Li explained to them. "And Taz—she has asthma but she doesn't have her inhaler." She added. They brought in another gurney and got Taz hooked up to an oxygen mask to help her breathe. "Everyone else, we have to go." With Mike having left, May-Li knew she would have to meet Katy and Taz at the hospital after rounding up the rest of the kids; they couldn't all fit in the ambulance.

Sasha went and found Tyler and Jody to tell them what was happened. They were the last ones to get loaded up with the others. Bec sat in the front next to May-Li while she drove upon her request. May-Li glanced over at Bec as she drove.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" May-Li asked Bec.

"Not really." Bec answered honestly.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice." May-Li needed to know. She would have to fill out a report and the doctors would be asking questions.

"Can we talk about this later?" Bec requested. "I think we should get out of here." She doubted Evie would try to do something else, but considering, she didn't want to take a chance. Plus, her mouth was killing her.

"It's not your fault." She told her. "Did you find your tooth?" May-Li knew it was important they had it.

Bec nodded. "Do you think they'll be able to fix it?"

May-Li knew they probably could do something. "We'll be there soon." Bec seemed relieved but May-Li wasn't, though she was trying not to let that show. _All hell breaks loose when Mike leaves._ She couldn't believe this all happened.

"Well, this was some prom." Sasha commented from the back.

"You certainly won't forget it." May-Li knew none of them would forget. Three kids hurt and Mike announcing his departure; no one would forget the dumping ground prom.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was only ten minutes but for May-Li and the rest of the kids, it felt like hours. And each time she had to stop the van at a traffic light, everyone seemed to grow more impatient. May-Li sighed, feeling the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel as she could hear both Jody and Sasha from the back swearing at the traffic. She almost wanted to tell them that wasn't helping anything except getting everyone else in van wound up but she decided against for the meantime.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jody swore.

"Come on!" Sasha swore.

Eventually May-Li did say something about it. "Guys!" She exclaimed and that stopped all noise from inside the van. "That is not going to get us anywhere any faster." If anything, it was going to make it more likely for them all to get into an accident. And given how tonight has gone, May-Li did not want to risk that. "We'll be there when we get there. They're going to be okay." She knew they were all just worried about Bec, Taz, and Katy. May-Li was worried as well, but getting antsy and cussing the traffic wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Eventually they managed to get there in one piece. "Okay, you guys will need to calm down. And stay together." May-Li warned. The last thing she needed was the hospital stuff complaining. It was going to get crowded in the waiting room between the lot of them. They all go out of the van and followed May-Li inside. "I'm looking for a few kids that were just brought in." May-Li told the woman up front. "I'm their careworker."

"May-Li!" Taz ran over when she saw her care worker.

"Are you alright, Taz?" May-Li asked, relieved to see that she was alright.

"Better now." Taz answered. They had given her medicine in the ambulance and they had her wait with a nurse until May-Li and the others arrived. "But what about Katy?" She was worried about her friend.

"Don't worry about that." The last thing May-Li wanted was for Taz to have another attack. She needed to keep her calm. "The doctors will take good care of her. She then turned to Bec, "And they'll get to you." Bec nodded, looking unenthusiastic and upon noticing, May-Li turned to the others. "Can you guys give us some space?"

"Come on, lets see if they have a vending machine." Tyler suggested and then he and Jody led the others away.

"You doing okay?" May-Li asked after they went to go sit down. Bec nodded. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Bec admitted.

"I'm not giving you a choice." May-Li had to report what happened.

"This girl I used to know back when I lived with my gran—Evie—she used to bully me all the time. I don't know what I did—" Bec went on to explain what happened then and at prom when she saw her for the first time in months. What she did to Rae with Scout, she knew she probably deserved it. Even though she did what she did for good reasons. But she always wondered why Evie hated her so much. Bec knew she didn't handle her the last time well. She had become no better than her. This time, she had wanted to just avoid her altogether. But when she heard what she was saying to Floss and the others, she couldn't walk away. She was not about to let her do what she did to anybody else.

"Standing up to a bully takes guts." May-Li told Bec. She thought it was admirable what she did for the others.

"And I didn't have to use fish guts this time." Bec add and May-Li seemed confused. "It's another long story." Bec bit her lip. She winced from the pain. "Do you think the doctors can really fix this?"

"For now, lets just worry about getting the bleeding to stop and getting something for the pain." May-Li responded.

Shortly, the kids came back, each with a snack from the vending machine. And then a doctor came out. "Hello, I understand you're Katy's care worker?"

"I am." May-Li nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, we're going to need to come back. She isn't being _cooperative_." He told her and sighed before turning to the others who looked concerned. "Tyler, Jody, keep an eye on everyone. I'll be back."

"I want to come too!" Taz said.

"Sorry Taz, I need you out here." May-Li wasn't sure that having Taz back there with Katy would be a good idea for a number of reasons.

"But—" Taz pouted as Sid came over to her. "It'll be alright." He then turned to May-Li. "Do you want to take Fred? He could help." He suggested, which made May-Li smile at the gesture; it was definitely sweet.

"That's alright, Sid." May-Li told him. "Just stay here." May-Li knew Taz would be alright with Sid keeping her occupied. She was not only worried with the wording the doctor used but also considering what happened at the prom with Taz. She was worried that seeing Katy like that could cause another asthma attack. She understood she was worried about her friend, but she knew it would be best if she went back on her own.

May-Li followed the doctor back and as they went down the hall, she could hear a girl's voice screaming; she knew it had to be Katy. "I WANT MY MUMMY!"

"We need to do some stitches." The doctor told May-Li as they walked over to the room Katy was in. She was sitting at the edge of the bed and she scooted even further over once she saw the doctor had come back.

"NO!" Katy screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." May-Li went over to her side, attempting to calm her down. "It'll be over before you know it."

"NO! I WANT…" Katy trailed off, looking away for a moment. She knew that having her mother here would be impossible. This wasn't the first time she has ever had an injury like this. And the last time that happened and she needed stitches, her mum hadn't come back. It had been scary and the only way the doctors managed to get the stitches done was by one of the nurse's holding Katy down.

"I know, and I'm sorry." May-Li was sympathetic for Katy. She could imagine it would be scary without her mum.

"Please don't hold me down." Katy was afraid of that happening again. It only made everything even scarier.

"Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't do that." May-Li promised and Katy looked at her hesitantly. She then glanced back at the doctor before scooting over closer to May-Li, seeking comfort. May-Li in return, wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright." May-Li soothed, putting her free hand on Katy's back and rubbing circles gently to try and comfort her.

"I wish Mike was here." Katy eventually said. He had been there when she first arrived at the dumping ground. He had gone back to get her when she ran off and encouraged her to stay and take part of the event tonight. She had been reluctant but she had been grateful that he had convinced her to come back; up until she hurt herself. She liked Mike and she wished he was here.

"I know." May-Li nodded, knowing the feeling. "I wish he was too."

"Good thing I came."

May-Li and Katy looked up to see none other than Mike Milligan standing in front of them, leaning against the door frame. "Mike?" May-Li was shocked to see him. "How are you—I thought you left?"

"I did, but Jody gave me a ring." Mike told her as he took a few steps into the room. "Told me what happened. I had to come." He sat on the edge of the hospital bed and placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "I had to make sure Katy was alright." A slight smile formed on Katy's face for a moment, but quickly faded once she remembered what needed to happen.

"I don't want stitches." Katy protested. "It's going to hurt."

"Just for a moment." Mike wasn't going to lie. "But I bet you're already in a bit of pain right now, huh?" Mike asked and Katy nodded slowly. It had hurt quite a bit. "Well, the medicine they will give you will take just a few seconds and then it won't hurt anymore. Then we can all go home."

Katy thought about it, "Will you stay with me?" She asked, still feeling scared. "Both of you." She added looking between both May-Li and Mike; both of them agreed.

"You came back just for this?" May-Li asked as Mike took hold of Katy's hand.

"I technically don't leave the dumping ground until tomorrow." He pointed out. "But anyways, just because I am leaving doesn't mean I'm completely gone." Mike has been at the dumping ground for so long that a part of him would always be there. And all those kids he has helped throughout the years, they will always be his kids. And Mike will always be there for his kids when they really need it. He looked down at Katy when the doctor approached with the lidocaine. "Just close your eyes." Mike suggested and Katy nodded. She closed her eyes and gripped both Mike and May-Li's hands.

"Owww." Katy whined as she felt the sting from the needle.

"You're alright, almost done." May-Li soothed and then it was done. "There, you're doing great." Once the lidocaine took effect, Katy was a bit less apprehensive. She relaxed slightly and getting her stitched up went smoother.

When they finished, Katy didn't hesitate to get off the bed and go find her friends.

"She's doing better already." May-Li chuckled slightly. "Thanks for coming." May-Li was happy to see Mike, given what had happened. _Thank god Jody and Tyler thought of it._ Mike was happy that he had been able to help; one last time before he leaves. "What am I gonna do without you?"

"You're going to be great." Mike assured her. There was no one he would want to replace him as head care worker other May-Li.

"It was already a mess after you left."

"Accidents happen. And I know you've got this." Mike knew it would be fine once he officially left. "You've always been exceptional." May-Li nodded, letting a smile show. It was going to be an adjustment with Mike leaving. And she would have to go before the board to see if she would be offered the head care worker job, but she knew Mike was right; no one else could be perfect for the job. And she knew she would probably have all the kids' support.

"MIKE!" All the kids watched as May-Li followed by Mike went down the hall. They all ran towards them and enveloped him in a hug.

Mike smiled, "You guys are going to make it really hard to leave."

"We're really glad you came." Jody smiled.

"I'm really glad you and Tyler gave me a call." Mike replied and shut his eyes, taking the moment in. He was glad he was able to come last time. "Anyways, now just because I'm leaving tomorrow, doesn't mean I'm gone, you hear me? I'll always be here—"

"You're apart of the dumping ground even now that you've left?" Sasha asked and Mike nodded. "You've been here for ages." It was still sinking in that come tomorrow, Mike would no longer be there. It was hard for everyone to swallow when they thought about it. "I just—can't believe you're leaving."

"I'll always be here for you." Mike promised. "And May-Li will take care of all of you." And each one of those kids will be forever a part of him. "Just try not to have any more accidents like this."

"I don't think anyone will suggest having another prom anytime soon." Chloe chimed in.

"I guess that means no more prom injuries." May-Li added.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from another author on FFN. I usually write in first person POV but I couldn't figure out who I should do so I decided on third person. I realized I could have done May-Li's but I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
